Zoro x Sanji - A day in the Sunny together
by AkaneShiMiharu
Summary: My first fanfic. I just started and want to know if I can write anything. Thanks to Ari-sempai for beta reading and for Oda for creating One piece and the characters. Zoro x Sanji yaoi. Please rewiew so I know if I m any good at this! WARNINGS: YAOI MEANING SEX BETWEEN MALES!
1. Chapter 1

After Luffy had decided to go wolf down some restaurant empty others had left also and left Sanji on watch. The food storages were full so he didn t have to go shopping. But what he didn t expect was that some unnamed swordsman had fallen asleep and been left behind.  
Sanji went to clean up the kitchen, did the laundry and all the others tasks that would have to be done anyway sooner or later. When he was taking the laundry basket in, he thought he heard a rattle.  
"What the hell? Is there a sea monster on this ship?" Sanji thought and headed towards the sound that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. He opened the door very slowly and quietly trying to see where the sound came from.  
When approaching the voice he realized that it came from behind the worktops in the corner. Sanji prepared to kick the enemy but when he lightly jumped around the corner and got a visual reference with his target... That was only a snoring Zoro.  
Sanji sighed and got down saying: "Oi shitty marimo. Don t snore so loud that people think you re a sea monster or something." Zoro still just kept on sleeping. And snoring, which annoyed Sanji already a little. "At least try to listen when someone talks to you!" Sanji roared and aimed a heel kick to Zoro s head but Zoro tilted his head just and just so that Sanji couldn t hit anything else than a wall, which he got stuck into.  
"Don t roar. I m trying to sleep." Zoro mumbled eyes closed and arms folded. "You should do something useful!" Sanji rasped out and tried to release his angle from the wall. "Useful...?" Zoro thought and started to grin opening his eyes. "Oh shit...! Now he s on THAT mood again...!" Sanji thought and said quickly: "Go fishing or hunting or collect firewood or! Or...! Or... Or... Mnnnh..."

His voice fell silent as Zoro had started to pet the back of his thigh now when that was raised there next to his face. Sanji s cheeks were blushing a little as he watched the intensive and concentrated look on Zoro s eyes as he brought his face and lips to caress Sanji s inner thigh. "I...Idiot stop while you still can...!" Sanji said and startled when Zoro grinned and yanked Sanji s leg out of the wall and asked: "Oh, what did you expect?" Sanji was all embarrassed and red from his face. Zoro had turned the situation other way around, so it seemed like Sanji was the one that wanted to fuck, not Zoro.  
Sanji growled and turned around taking a cigarette from his pocket and lighted it covering his face with his hair and hand and biting his teeth with the cigarette.  
Zoro realized the awkwardness of Sanji and glomped him catching him from the air and to sit on his lap sideways and squeezed the man gently Sanji s temple against his shoulder. Sanji was surprised and a little confused from the suddenly warm lap and the squeeze.  
"Let me go... I want outta here..." Sanji said somehow quietly and looked down. "No you don t. Don t even bother to lie to me or worse to yourself." Zoro said and pressed his cheek against Sanji s head. Sanji fell silent and calmed down closing his eyes then a bit, slight blush on his cheeks.  
"Others won t be back in hours... Would you feel like to...?" Zoro asked grinning. Sanji snorted and said at least trying to sound factual: "Judging from how hard your lap feels like from A CERTAIN PLACE it might be useless torturing to hold back." Zoro s grin only got wider and he said: "Even thought you were trying to stop me I would just tie you on to something. And it s your own fault." Then he really fast knocked Sanji down on his back and whispered on his ear: "Sexy cook..."  
Zoro lowered his face slowly lower and his both hands supported on each side of Sanji s head. Sanji closed his eyes a bit when feeling Zoro to press his lips against the cooks, gently and soft. He closed his eyes wholly and wrapped his arms around Zoro s neck.  
Zoro kept his own eyes opened and licked slightly Sanji s lips asking or actually demanding entrance. Sanji even allowed it and opened his mouth slightly. Zoro grinned widely and pushed his tongue in to Sanji s mouth to play with blondes one. Sanji fought against first with his own tongue but Zoro took domination and got to explore places. After a while he released Sanji and his abused tongue. They both were panting a bit.  
"Da...Damn you..." Sanji said irritated but panting horny. "Oh did I get you in the mood?" Zoro asked grinning and opened Sanji s tie slowly. "Shut up...!" Sanji rawred with his face red. "So I did... Here is a proof." Zoro said and brought his hand to Sanji s crotch. "Nnnh...! Shitty marimo...!" Sanji said and tried to hold back his horny voice. "Say you want it and you get it. Request. Pray. Beg." Zoro said grinning. Sanji snorted first but mumbled then quietly: Do it Zoro was like he hadn t understood or heard and asked: What? What do you want? Sanji blushed a little and looked away mumbling: "Release this hardness and tension from my pants... Excite me and cherish me... And then fu... fu... fuck me..."He kept his hand on his face to cover his blushing and embarrassment.  
Sanji already waited for an ironic or sardonic laughter or smug grinning but instead Zoro kissed his palm and took his hand away from his face whispering gently and softly: "You wish is my command..." Next the swordsman kissed the chin and the neck of the confused cook opening his dress shirt slowly one button at time all the way down.  
Sanji let out quiet noises arms still wrapped around Zoro s neck and panted while Zoro licked his way down to the cook s light and maybe a little pale skin along collarbone and muscles all the way down to the border of his pants and again up his muscles to tease Sanji s other nipple with his tongue and with sucking and with kisses and the other just with his hand while Sanji was making a little louder voices panting. "Mmmmh... Ngh...! Ah..." Sanji moaned quietly under the grip of Zoro.  
Zoro continued it a little longer and started to move downwards towards Sanji s pants. He opened first Sanji s belt and then his zipper starting to lower Sanji s pants and underwear at the same time because it would be pointless waste of time to take them separately. And later getting far enough Zoro released Sanji s up springing cock.  
Sanji blushed and covered his dick with his hands putting his legs up and hooked to cover his crotch and crossed them a little because Zoro stared too long which made Sanji even more embarrassed. Zoro looked a while longer before his grin became even more devilish. He stood up on his knees and pulled Sanji to sit first but then pushed him on all fours before bringing him from the back of his head, face closer to his pants. Sanji got the idea and rose on his knees pulling Zoro s haramaki over the swordsman s head before he started to put down his pants. And from Zoro s pants was found an enormous monster that looked hungry and got Sanji gulp.  
"Do you really think that's gonna fit to anywhere do you...?" Sanji asked carefully and pointed at Zoro s dick. But as a response he got only a snort and a new push on all fours and Zoro s massive cock on his mouth. "Mmmmmh...! Nnnh! Nnnh! Nnnnh!" Sanji started to make noises there on all fours handling Zoro in his mouth and he looked a little subjected sex slave which he actually was, more or less.  
"Nnnngh...! Haah haah..." Zoro panted and looked with satisfaction at Sanji. After a while he however pulled Sanji back him looking a little confused at Zoro saying: "I didn t finish yet." Zoro grinned and with a fast move he turned Sanji around that he lost balance. There Sanji was, with his ass up in front of Zoro. "I ll finish myself. With this!" Zoro said and took a grip of Sanji s hips pushing his cock in to Sanji s ass while Sanji yelped loudly from surprise. That hurt a little first but right after it felt really good.  
"You're so tight...!" Zoro said biting his teeth and Sanji protested: "No you're just too big!" Zoro grinned and said: "Thanks... Zoro then started to move in and out speeding up a little all the time and Sanji moaned: "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Zorooo! Ah! Ah! Ah! It urged Zoro to move even faster and deeper.  
After a while Zoro said panting: "Sa-Sanji...! I think I m gonna...! Nnnngh...!" They both moaned loudly in chorus while Zoro sprayed his white and sticky liquid inside Sanji. Zoro pulled himself out squirting a little sperm even to Sanji s back before he settled down on the cook s back panting and to get his breath feeling exhausted. Sanji turned on his back and squeezed Zoro against himself wrapping his legs around him and smiling a little.  
"Zoro...?" Sanji whispered quietly and got Zoro to open a little his other eye. "What? Must be important because you even used my real name instead of Marimo and all the other brushes..." Zoro said in a little irritated voice. Sanji laughed quietly a little and brought his hands on Zoro s cheeks whispering: "I love you, you shitty cactus..." Then he kissed Zoro and both closed their eyes. "You too curly cook..." Zoro whispered. And just then the door slammed open when the others went to sit beside the dining table.  
Sanji rose to sit and pressed his back against the wall hugging still Zoro whose head rested on Sanji's shoulder. The others didn t see them, or at least didn't see yet so they stayed over there smiling and kissing hide from the others' eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji leaned his back against the wall and Zoro was snuffling there in his lap, between his legs. He was awake but rested because of the strain. The other Strawhats chatted happily beside the dining table about this and that and just around the corner.  
It was just (typical?) luck for these two that for some reason Nami got angry at Luffy and threw him to the wall. "Oh! Hi Zoro and Sanji! What are you doing here? Why you don t have any clothes on? Did they get dirty? Why are you in each others' laps? Don t you hate each other?" Luffy piled questions with his head tilted. "Yo-you shitty piece of rubber...! Sanji wheezed through his teeth.  
Nami acted quickly and threatened everyone for being left without food if they didn t get out on the deck right away. Everyone else but Zoro and Sanji ran away as fast as they could go.  
Nami sighed and sat beside the table growling: "Both of you, get your pants on and come to stand in front of me!" Zoro looked at Sanji over his shoulder before he put his pants on and helped Sanji to stand up just after Sanji got his pants on too.  
Zoro s shirt was on his shoulder and he kept his arm around Sanji s shoulders as they walked to in front of Nami. Sanji was still tightening his tie. Nami had her arms folded and she tapped her fingers annoyed while saying: "You better have a good explanation for all this."  
Sanji s face was red and he tried to slur and mumble something but it didn t work out so he turned around and hid his face against Zoro s muscular body. Zoro smiled to Sanji gently and squeezed him with both arms. Then Zoro lift his bored eyes up to Nami. "What is here to explain anymore? I think that nothing. Or are you really just so stupid that you don t get any of this?" Zoro asked from Nami who already got enough of it. "Franky! Get me a way to lock up Zoro so he won t run away!" she shouted right away and stomped out.  
Sanji shivered between Zoro s safe arms. "She went away already..." Zoro said and turned his head that his lips brushed Sanji s ear. "You didn t have to be so mean to Nami-san!" Sanji said angrily. Zoro just snorted and said: "She deserved it... Damn racist... Well don t worry. Apparently I m going to be locked in some cage anyway." Sanji fell silent and turned his head so that his and Zoro s eyes met. Zoro brought his face slowly closer to Sanji s face and their lips almost touched... Until the door slammed open and Luffy came to hold Sanji. Franky and Chopper took roaring and growling Zoro and carried him away. "Cook...!" Zoro shouted at Sanji who was a bit stunned. "Cactus...!" Sanji shouted and tried to get away from Luffy s grip without any results.  
Finally Zoro s shouts fell silent so Sanji didn t know where he was. "Sorry Sanji... Nami threatened that this is gonna to be a vegetarian ship!" Luffy said and released his hold of Sanji who got down on his knees and stayed there for a moment thinking. "Nami-swan is so lovely even when she is cruel..." he muttered and took a cigarette from his pocket lighting it up.  
Sanji made the lunch, and when others were consentrating on it, he left to look for Zoro. He knew pretty much that Zoro was locked in a cage in the bottom floor of Sunny. When he arrived there Zoro rose his head. Chains were clattering on his neck and wrists. Sanji went to sit next to the bars and leaned his arm and head against it, sighing tiredly.  
"Hey cook... Let me outta here. You look so unhappy that I can t stand to watch it..." Zoro said somehow sadly leaning most likely in the same spot as Sanji. "In that case... Wait a sec..." Sanji said and rose standing. He left running and thinking, "Would the key be still in the same spot?" Wonder of wonders, it was! It was on the wall of Franky s workplace along with the other keys.  
Sanji ran back and saw Zoro cheering up right away as he saw the blonde and the key with him. Sanji opened the cage with the key and Zoro jumped right away to kiss Sanji in the forehead. Sanji laughed and asked: "Now what Marimo?" Zoro just smiled and he said: "These too." He lifted his wrists so that Sanji would open them too. But Sanji yanked him by the chain on his neck of Zoro to a kiss and said then: "I won t let you go yet that easily."

Zoro got a little confused but kissed Sanji again full of lust but looked a bit desperate. Maybe just because he looked like a panting dog on Sanji's leash. And when Sanji pulled the chain, Zoro just followed.  
Sanji said: "You have to do something for me before I release you." Zoro saw what it was all about right away by the look on Sanji's face but he didn t really get how "serious" the situation was. He let Sanji bring him down on his back continuing just the kiss. The swordsman wrapped one of his arm tightly around Sanji s hip and brought the other to brush his hair. Sanji kept his own hands on Zoro s cheek and hair.  
It took a while and others were listening to the silence that was there. Sanji and Zoro were strangely silent. Then everyone s eyes went wide as Zoro roared so that everyone on the ship surely heard it: "DAMN YOU SANJI! I WAS SUPPOSE TO FUCK YOU, NOT YOU TO FUCK ME!" Almost everyone who was a little more "mature" and understood something, (as for Nami, Robin, Franky and Brook) they shook their heads and sighed. Chopper, Usopp and Luffy were just wondering, "What's going on there?"

After a while Zoro came to the deck, holding his butt, Sanji coming behind him chuckling a cigarette in his mouth. When Zoro saw others' faces he realized that they had heard it all. He went red from his face and then grabbed Sanji close to himself, ready to run.  
"You can t separate us...!" Sanji said and squeezed Zoro against himself. "Well, I think we just have to get used to that..." Nami sighed. "Indeed. Separating you two would down our nakama s mood more than a little playing now and then..." Robin said in her normal tone of voice, calmly but smiling.


End file.
